herofandomcom-20200223-history
Johnny Joestar
Johnny Joestar (ジョニィ・ジョースター Joni Jōsutā?) is the main protagonist of Part VII: Steel Ball Run. He also appeared in Part VIII: JoJolion. A paraplegic ex-jockey, drawn by Gyro Zeppeli's mystical abilities, Johnny develops an aim to redeem himself with a victory in the Steel Ball Run race. Johnny starts out as a supporting character to Gyro. When Steel Ball Run was announced as Part VII in Volume 5 (a turning point for the whole series, switching from Weekly Shonen Jump to seinen magazine Ultra Jump) Johnny gradually comes to stand as the main protagonist alongside Gyro. Johnny is alternate counterpart to Jonathan Joestar, protagonist of Part I. Appearance Johnny is a young man of average to above-average height and slim to medium build. He has light eyes, and light, shoulder-length hair curling upwards at its ends. Johnny always wears a knit cap, printed with many small five-pointed stars. His hair sticks out of holes on either side of the top, taking a shape like short horns. A seemingly full-size horseshoe hangs from the front; framing an image of the dark silhouette of the profile of a horse's reared head. Johnny wears similarly star-patterned pants; of a piece with footwear bearing spurs. He commonly wears a light-colored, hooded, short-sleeved top; printed with thick lines in the approximate formation of a harness (later, with patches in the shape of hearts adorning both shoulders). A long feather (bordered by black with one black spot at its tip) emerges from under the back of his collar; and he wears wrist cuffs patterned with stars and stripes. In cold weather, Johnny wears a longer-sleeved top of a similar design. His collar is outlined with fur, and he keeps several feathers at his back. As a paraplegic, before the beginning of the race he is seen using a wheelchair; but during, he is usually mounted on his horse, Slow Dancer. During the course of the series, Johnny gradually changes into a more realistic appearance; with slightly wavy hair and a slightly fuller build. Powers Johnny first seeks Gyro Zeppeli's tutelage in the ways of the Spin in order to regain the use of his legs. Most often, Johnny channels the Spin by the use of his Stand, Tusk; developed first with the power of the Corpse's left hand, and further with Gyro's help. Its form varies, depending on the sort or style of Spin Johnny chooses to employ. Gallery Johnnypro.png Tusk_ASB.jpg|Tusk's original form (ACT I) Tusk_2_ASB.png|Tusk's second form (ACT II) Jbaasb-tusk-act-3.jpg|Tusk's third form (ACT III) JohnnyStand.png|Tusk's fourth form (ACT IV) Johnny Joestar 2.png Tumblr otf4yhznab1tqvsfso1 540.jpg P1000.jpg P13.jpg p11.jpg 6756565.jpg p6.jpg p16.jpg p3878.jpg p1.jpg Trivia *He is only shown smiling five times. *Johnny is the only Joestar in the entire series to have naturally blonde hair. (Unlike Giorno, whose hair turned blonde when he gained his Gold Experience) *Johnny is the only JoJo protagonist with a blood-related sibling. (Unlike Giorno, who has 4 half-brothers) *In the first chapter, his name is written in Japanese as "ジョニー", whereas from the second chapter on, it is written as "ジョニィ". Both have the same pronunciation, however. *Interestingly enough, when Johnny and Gyro shared their most important secrets to each other, Johnny had revealed that he had Formicophilia, aka a fetish for a person with bug bites. *Johnny's and Jonathan's deaths are similar, as both of them die at a young age and neither of them were buried in their home land. **Furthermore, both Johnny and Jonathan's deaths involved decapitation, or the removal/destruction of the head, whilst attempting to protect one of their loved ones. *In the popular pixel avatar site Gaia online, there is an obtainable item know as Roto's Hat. This item's second pose allows the avatar of the site to wear a hat identical to Johnny's, cleverly named Joey's hat. There is also an item called K.O. Star, one of the poses of which allows you to wear gloves similar to the Roto Hat's second pose. There is a secret pose which allows you to shoot fingernail bullets, as well. *Johnny is the only JoJo to start off as a supporting character in his/her part. See also *Jonathan Joestar Navigation Category:Male Category:Anime Heroes Category:Manga Heroes Category:JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Heroes Category:Protectors Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Chaotic Good Category:Supporters Category:Anti Hero Category:Deceased Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Tragic Category:Rescuers Category:Book Heroes Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Western Heroes Category:Predecessor Category:Successors Category:Internet Heroes Category:Heroic Jerks Category:Alternate Reality Heroes Category:Revived Category:Suicidal Category:Legacy Category:Chaste Category:Status dependent on Version Category:Paranormal Category:Parody/Homage Category:Posthumous Category:In Love